User talk:GruffMuff
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome! (Yet Again) Alright, this is a a bit redundant, but welcome to MEFW. The previous message was supposed to link to my userpage (one fo these days, I'll manage to fix that damn thing...) I'm Gnostic, the current de facto leader of this here wiki. Let me know if you need any help with anything. Also, don't be alarmed if I edit one of your articles; I'm usually just correcting spelling and grammar errors. -- Gnostic 00:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hello there Gnostic! thanks for the welcome(s)! A pleasure to meet you, and i like the wiki a lot! and thanks for correcting my errors, english is not my primary language. Anyway, i look forward to write with you all! GruffMuff 16:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : It's a shame you weren't here when we were at our peak, back when we still had Foxtrot and Lovelyb0nes. We've lost a lot of editors over the past couple months. : A couple of quick formatting things: #You don't need to put a heading on the lead paragraph. The article name automatically appears at the top of the page. #Any article in any Wikia wiki is considered an "internal" link, not an external one. You don't need to type out the whole address. For articles within this wiki, you only need to type in the article name page name. To link to a page at the Mass Effect wiki, just go into source mode and type (article name), or you can do this through the "add link" button in visual mode. #There should be a space between a year and the CE (ex. 2181 CE, rather than 2181CE.) UOTM Being that we've not had a new UOTM in almost a year, I'm naming you the UOTM by default for the rest of November. Congratulations! -- Gnostic 15:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! Thank you very much for this honor, i hope i will be able to continue writing and contributing to this fantastic wiki! Thanks again! GruffMuff 16:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:N7 Commandos It is Chaoswolf's opinion that it is not enough for the article to be "your own take" on canon. I will re-create the article, but it will be namespaced. -- Gnostic 04:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC)